The conventional method for training muscular strength is known well as disclosed in the following patent document 1. In this training method, a load is applied to the muscle for causing fatigue in the muscle. A fastening belt is wound around the desired muscles at the proximal part close to the heart. The circumference of this fastening belt is shortened by pulling the belt end for tightening the limb. Thereby, venous return is restricted.
And also, another conventional method for training muscular strength is known well as disclosed in the following patent document 2. In this training method, an exercise is performed while the venous return is restricted by an inflatable pneumatic cuff. This inflatable cuff is comprised of a rubber tube and a baffle plate provided along the outside of the tube in the cuff. This cuff is wound around the desired muscle at the part close to the heart for fastening the limb. In this state, air is compressed into the tube until the pressure reaches the desired value. Thus, an accurate compression force can be applied to the muscle.